The present invention relates to a dispensing device for a preferably cosmetic product as well as the use thereof.
The dispensing device is preferably used for a non-spraying delivery or dispensing of a preferably cosmetic product. However, a spraying delivery can also be provided for.
The term “cosmetic liquid” is to be understood, in a narrower sense, as cosmetics, hair spray, hair lacquer, a deodorant, a foam, particularly shaving foam, a gel, a color spray, a sun protection or skin care agent or the like or other cosmetic liquids, fluids, pastes, lotions, emulsions or the like. Preferably, however, in a broader sense, other body care products, cleaning products or the like, and even suspensions and fluids, particularly those with gas phases, are included as well. Moreover, other liquids and fluids, for example air improvers and particularly technical liquids and fluids as well such as rust removers and the like, can also be used. Nonetheless, for the sake of simplicity and due to the emphasized use, there is often only mention of cosmetic liquid in the following. Especially preferably, the proposed dispensing device is used for the storage and delivery of a gel, particularly shaving gel, or a paste, particularly toothpaste, or the like.